Jéghercegnő
by Kiru Amashi
Summary: Hikaru egy tehetséges lány aki egy gazdag családban született. Átlagos életet élt ettől függetlenül, de egy nap még is Japán hercegei közt találja magát. Hogy került ő a mesterkurzusra? Maga sem tudja, ennek ellenére rögön a mély vízbe dobják: sztárrá kell válnia. De vajon sikerülni fog neki? És mi lesz ha megszegi a legnagyobb tabut a mesterkurzuson: szerelmes lesz az egyik fiúba?
1. 1 kotta

**Írói megjegyzés: az oldal és a word nem szimpatizálnak egymással aminek a következménye a mondat eleji kötőjelek lehagyása lett :D igyekszem javítani ezt de az oldal másként gondolja sokszor xd**

 **Isten hozta a mesterkurzuson bolondok házában!**

„ _A tetteiből kellett volna megítélnem, nem a szavaiból. Beburkolt az illatával, elborított a ragyogásával. Szegényes kis csalafintaságai mögött meg kellett volna éreznem gyöngéd szeretetét. Minden virág csupa ellentmondás. De én még sokkal fiatalabb voltam, semhogy szeretni tudtam volna."_

* * *

 _Minden akkor kezdődött, amikor ígéretet tettünk egymásnak. Bár, gyerekek voltunk még, de komolyan vettük. Akkor még nem is hittük volna, hogy az, az ígéret mi mindent von majd maga után. Hé, emlékszel még rá? Akkor ott Ígéretet tettünk, ami eltűnt a kora nyári széllel. Már nem is emlékszel rá igaz? Pedig én még mindig úgy emlékszem rá, mintha tegnap lett volna. Az ég mit aznap láttunk, az a sápadt, vörös volt. A nyári szellő volt a tanúja az ígértünknek, amit az óta is a szívemben őrzök._

* * *

-Nice! Mindenki itt van? – kérdezte az igazgató és körül nézett a szobában. Ott volt a Starish mind a hat tagja, Nanami, Ringo és Hyuuga. Senki sem hiányzott.

-Miért hivatott minket? – kérdezte Tokiya. Az elnök ravaszan elmosolyodott majd leugrott az asztalról a fiúk elé és pördült egyet a tengelye körül.

-Azért hívtam ide magukat, mert szeretném bemutatni a mesterkurzus új tagját! – kiáltott és csomó konfektit meg szalagot lőtt ki a kabátja ujjából.

-Új tag? – kérdezte értetlenül Shou.

-Bizony ám. Egy kivételes tehetséggel rendelkező hölgyről van szó, aki olyan, mint a csiszolatlan gyémánt! – mondta majd földhöz vágott egy labdaszerű tárgyat, amiből füst jött elő. Amikor a füst eloszlott egy lány állt ott, aki meglepetten nézett végig a tömegen bár ezt nehezen lehetet észrevenni a fején lévő kalaptól. Hosszú fekete haja kibontva omlott a vállára és a hátára. Kék szemeivel titokzatosan mérte végig a társaságot. Egy fehér szűkszárú nadrágot viselt, türkiz színű félvállas pólóval. Egy laza mozdulattal kihúzta a füléből a fülhallgatót, amiből bömbölt a zene. – Isten hozta a mesterkurzuson Mizuki kisasszony! – üdvözölte az elnök.

-Mesterkurzus? Egyáltalán, hogy kerültem ide, amikor az előbb még otthon voltam. Tudja, nemsokára kezdődik a suli és nekem még be kell fejeznem a beadandót. - szólalt meg a lány. A szoba hőmérséklete érezhetően lehűlt. A lány hangja semleges volt, amitől többieket kirázta a hideg. Egyik kezét a csípőjén pihentette, a másikkal pedig a fülhallgatóját pörgette.

-Mától a mesterkurzus tagja, mint említettem, tehát már nem abba az iskolába jár, amibe eddig! – jelentette ki az öreg, mire a lány keze, amibe a fülhallgatót pörgette megállt. A fiúk és a két tanár is várták, hogy miképp reagál a lány. Azonban, ha nagy dolgot vártak csalódniuk kellet. A fekete hajú vett egy mély levőt majd megszólalt:

-Király akkor fölöslegesen dolgoztam eddig azon a dalon. – jelentette ki.

-Ne aggódjon, kisasszony itt jobban kamatozatni tudja a tehetségét! Igazi fénylően világító csillag lesz önből! – mondta az igazgató majd eltűnt.

-Meghiszem én azt. – sóhajtott a lány, miközben mélyen a szemébe húzta kalapját.

-Nos, akkor Hikaru –chan a fiúk majd körbevezetnek és utána Haru –chan megmutatja a szobádat, mivel egy szobába fogtok lakni! – mondta Ringo. A lány erre szembe fordult a fiúkkal és a szemével megkereste Nanamit.

-He-helló! Nanami Haruka vagyok! Örvendek a találkozásnak! – hajolt meg, mire a lány feljebb húzta az egyik szemöldökét.

-Szint úgy. Mizuki Hikaru vagyok, de ezt már tudjátok. – sóhajtott. – Lehet egy kérdésem? – fordult a két sensei felé.

-Persze. – bólintott Hyuuga.

-A cuccaimmal mi lesz? – tette fel a lényeges kérdést.

-Már a szobátokban vár fönt. – válaszolt a férfi mire a lány csodálkozva nézett rá, aztán beletörődően sóhajtott.

-Nos, akkor fiúk vezessétek körbe Hikaru - chant! – adta ki az utasítást Ringo, mire a fiúk és Nanami megindultak hátul az új lánnyal. Már majdnem minden helyet megmutattak, amikor a lány közbe szólt.

-Nyugi nem harapok, csak ha muszáj! Nem kell ennyire formálisnak lenni, lazítsatok. – szakította félbe Shout. – Nos, azt hiszem már minden lényeges dolgot megmutattatok, már csak a szoba van hátra. – nézett Harukara.

-Pe-persze! – mondta a lány és már indultak volna, amikor egy hangközbe szólt.

-Egy tapodtat se Mizuki! – jelent meg a folyosó végén egy pökhendi alak.

-Na, te meg ki a halál vagy? – kérdezte Hikaru.

-A senpaiod akivel, ha még egyszer ilyen hangnemet megütsz, megkeserülöd. – válaszolt a hosszú hajú, miközben a botját pörgette.

-Aha. Persze. Na, én most megyek! Haruka megmutatnád, merre van a szoba? – reagált a lány lezártnak tekintve a témát.

-Nem viccelek! – jelentette ki a férfi. – Meg fogom változtatni a hozzá állásod! Készülj föl! Én, Casmus az csodálatos és nem utolsó sorban… - kezdett bele, de a lány félbe szakította.

-És még szerény is. – tette, hozzá, mire néhány fiú elkezdett kuncogni, mások csak egy mosolyt engedtek meg maguknak. – Figyelj, most kerültem ide és rohadtul nincs kedvem még hallgatni az ön dicséretedet, szóval viszlát! – mondta és elindult, miközben halkan morgott. – Még, hogy mesterkurzus. Inkább bolondok háza.

-Mizuki – san kérlek, várj meg! – kiáltott utána Nanami, mire a fekete hajú megállt és bevárta a narancs hajút. Így együtt mentek el a szobáig, ahol már tényleg ott voltak a csomagok.

-Remek, mire ezeket kipakolom… - sóhajtott gondterhelten a fekete hajú.

-Izé, ha akarod, segítek! – mondta Nanami.

-Kösz nem. Megoldom egyedül is.

-De én szívesen segítek! – mondta kicsivel határozottabban a lány.

-Ahogy gondolod. – vonta meg a vállát és benyitott. Alig lépett kettőt, már is hasra esett az egyik dobozban. – Ki az a hülye, aki az útba teszi le a dobozokat?! – kelt ki magából. Feltápászkodott majd elkezdtek kipakolni. Már majdnem végeztek, amikor valaki kopogott. – Hagyd, csak majd én kinyitom! – mondta Nanaminak és felállt a fölről, hogy kinyissa az ajtót. Amint meg látta, hogy ki van az ajtóban hátra fordult a lányhoz. – Nanami, hozzád jöttek! – szólt oda a pakolászó lánynak és már lépett volna el az ajtótól, amikor a fiú megszólalt.

-Ezúttal nem a Kisbárányhoz jöttem, hanem kegyedhez. –szólalt meg a fiú mély hangján majd egy szál rózsát nyújtott át a lánynak. – Tudom, hogy nem ér fel kegyed szépségéhez, de kérlek, fogadd el ezt a szál rózsát.

-Öhm, köszi! Ez nagyon kedves tőled, de ha arra megy ki az egész, hogy elcsábíts, vagy fel szedj, ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak. Én nem olvadok el tőled. Sőt Ennél azért sokkal több kell ahhoz. – mondta a lány.

-Kegyed fagyos akár csak az északi sark, de olyan gyönyörű, mint a friss hó. – bókolt tovább.

-Te aztán szívós vagy. – sóhajtott a lány.

-Csak is kegyed miatt. – csókolt kezet a lánynak, aki még mindig közönyösen nézett rá. Még egy apró pír sem volt az arcán nem, hogy még zavarba jöjjön.

-Úgy látszik nem fogtad föl, amit mondtam. Mond csak kosaraztak már ki téged valaha? – kérdezte a lány, miközben az ajtófélfának támaszkodott. Karjait melle alatt összefonta és úgy nézett fel a fiúra.

-Eddig még egyszer sem. – felette a fiú továbbra is szívtiprói mosollyal.

.Hát valahol el kell kezdeni. – mondta a lány, majd a fiú orra előtt becsapta az ajtót.

Vége


	2. 2 kotta

**Az újonc, avagy ne egyedül szívjak**

Nincs is jobb annál, mint hogy egész reggel vagy azt hallgatod, hogy a Starish tagjai nyavalyognak a senpaiok módszerei miatt, vagy azt, hogy az én senpaiom nyaggat és becsmérel. Komolyan, azért mert ő gróf és idősebb még nem kell lebecsülni. Igaz vannak hiányosságaim, de az alapok meg vannak és különben is én nem sztárképzőbe jártam eddig. Morgós hangulattal baktattam vissza fele a szállásra. A közelben van egy erdő és egy tó ott voltam. Ellenben a fiúkkal engem hatkor keltet Casmus, de nem nyavalyogtam. Tűrtem. Még azt is eltűrtem, hogy piszkálni kezdet. Hagy higgye csak azt, hogy leszarom, amit mond. Akkor majd megunja és normálisan tanít. Már a szállás közelében jártam, amikor éneklést halottam. Meglepetten nézelődtem, de csak a szintén meglepett Starisht és Harukát láttam. Ahogy közelebb mentem már tisztán hallottam az éneket is és már az illetőt is láttam, akinek ilyen jó hangja volt.

 _Annak a napnak a melegségét mélyen a szívemben őrzöm_

 _A varázs lassan halványulni kezd_

 _Ahogy a nap megcsókolja a földet_

 _A szerelem nevében pörgessük meg együtt az újjászületés örök kerekét_

 _Még ha útra is kelek, hogy egy hozzád hasonló emberre leljek az ezrek közül egyre tízmillió év múlva_

 _Tudom, hogy téged talállak majd meg_

 _Ez a szerelem reinkarnációja_

 _A csillagokra esküszöm, hogy nem engedem el ezt a kezet, vagy ezt a csókot._

Egy igen helyes fiú ült fönt az egyik fán és ott énekelt. Sötétbarna már- már fekete haja volt és valami eszméletlenül gyönyörű zöld szeme. Egész szívdöglesztően nézett ki és akkor még ehhez járt a napbarnított bőr. Amikor végzett és észrevette Harukát pillanatok alatt a lány előtt termet.

-Végre találkoztunk Haruka! – mondta, majd pár szökkenés és a lány előtt állt.

-Cecil – san! – szólalt meg Haruka és már szaladt volna a fiúhoz, de nem is ő volna, ha nem történt volna vele valami. Ne kérdezzétek, hogyan csinálta, de a SIMA talajon megbotlott. Azonban mielőtt földet ért volna a fiú elkapta. Sajnos. Pedig igazán jót röhögtem volna rajta, ha pofára esik.

-Micsoda úriember. – füttyentettem egyet halkan.

-Cecil – san ez is egy álom? – kérdezte Haruka a fiút. Hoppá. Ez kezd egyre izgalmasabb lenni.

-Ez nem álom hercegnőm mostantól kezdve örökké melletted leszek. - válaszolt és kezet csókolt a lánynak. Ez tényleg egy vérbeli úriember. Nos, fiúk úgy látszik vetélytársatok akadt.

-Szemét!

-Még is mit képzelsz, mit művelsz Harukával? – akadtak ki a fiúk. Én meg jót szórakoztam a háttérben. Ingyen dráma kezdett el kibontakozni a szemem előtt, hogy a viharba nem szórakoztam volna jól ezen?

-Haruka már régóta vártam rá, hogy így megérinthesselek. – mondta tovább a fiú nem is törődve a többi fiúval és már majdnem megcsókolta a fiút, amikor a Starish közbe lépett. Az a látvány felejthetetlen volt. Azt hiszem eleget láttam én inkább bemegyek.

* * *

A Starish tagjai Nanamival és az újonccal a nappaliban ültek. Cecil éppen egy csésze teát iszogatott, amíg a többiek csöndben ültek. Jobban mondva Natsuki lelkesedet egyedül az újoncért még a saját házi készítésű sütijeiből is megkínálta. Persze gyorsan feltűnt neki a többiek nem túl lelkes arckifejezése. Amikor megkérdezte, hogy mi a baj, Shou kijelentette, hogy minek kéne nekik fogadniuk az újoncot és ő különben sem kedveli. Persze ebből aztán vita lett. Aztán a végén amikor Natsuki be akart mutatkozni meglepő dolog történt.

-Shinomiya Natsuki. – fejezte be a szemüveges mondatát Agnapolis hercege ezzel mindenkit meglepve. – A hobbid a főzés. Szereted a teát és a sütiket.

-Honnan tudod? – kérdezte meglepetten a fiú.

-Ismered Shinomiya – sant? – kérdezte Haruka aki eddig csöndben állt a herceg mellett.

-Nem, de meg tudom mondani abból, hogy a szemébe nézek. – válaszolt a barna hajú. – A szíved meleg és kedves akár csak egy napos hely. A melegséged meggyógyítja a körülötted lévők szívét.

-Annyira jól esett, hogy ezt mondtad! – lelkendezett az érintett.

-És egy nap a sötétség, amit a szívedbe zártál eltűnik majd. – tette még hozzá Cecil. Ezek után mindenkit kielemezett még Rent is. Természetesen Shou kételkedett benne, de a többieket meggyőzte. Ez után kiderült, hogy a Starish Cecilnek köszönheti azt, hogy összeállt, mert ő tanácsolta Harukának, hogy mindnyájukat válassza.

-Ezért kérlek, higgyetek Cecil – sanban! – hajolt meg Haruka.

-Szóval mihez fogsz kezdeni a mesterkurzuson? – kérdezte a Chibi alias Shou.

-Bálvánnyá akarsz válni? –tette hozzá valamelyik fiú.

-Nem érdekel a bálvánnyá válás. – jelentette ki a fiú. – Én csupán Harukával akarok lenni. – tette hozzá és feláll a lányhoz. - Szeretném egyesíteni az én költészetem az általad írt dalokkal és énekelni.

-Azt szeretnéd, ha dalokat írna és énekelne? – kérdezte Masato.

-Csak ezért jöttél be a Shining irodához? – kérdezte Tokya.

-Igen. A zene istennői a múzsák a te dalaidban élnek. – nézett a lányra. – A családom generációk óta szolgálja a múzsákat. Haruka dala vezetett el idáig engem. – mondta. A fiúk teljesen ledöbbentek. Főleg azon, amit ezután mondott. – Én vagyok a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy a dalaidat énekeljem. My princess (Én hercegnőm / Hercegnőm), Haruka, szeretlek! – vallott szerelmet a lánynak és már megint majdnem megcsókolta a lányt, ha a Starish nem avatkozik közbe.

-Csend legyen bolondok! – csattant fel egy számomra kellemetlen hang. – Ilyen bátran beszélni a szerelemről a mesterkurzuson… Mind bolondok vagytok! – erősödött meg a hang és hirtelen kék fény borította be a lépcsőt majd hóvihar keletkezett.

-Mi folyik itt? – kiáltotta Shou. A hóesés hirtelen megszűnt és egy alak állt a lépcsőn. Hirtelen fény világította meg és már látni lehetett. – Én az állandóan fagyos ország ezüst palotájának grófja vagyok! – jelentette be majd isten tudja hogyan egy olyan ugrással, amit még egy műugró is megirigyelne a fiúkhoz „szállt". – Egy lovag vagyok, aki a királynő szolgálatában áll! – műkorcsolyázott a… padlón? Nos, mindegy maradjon a padló. Szóval eme frappáns belépő hatására (amin szerintem a nézők fele legalább jót nevetett) folytatta. – Egy ősi és tiszteletre méltó bálvány vagyok Casmus! – jelentette be nagy büszkén.

-Először herceg most meg gróf? – kérdezte morcosan a Chibi.

-Vigyázz a nyelvedre bolond! – dugta a kalapos fiú képébe a jogarát majd az újonc felé fordult. – Te lennél Aijima? – kérdezte, meg sem várta a választ folytatta. – Légy hálás. Mostantól kezdve én felügyelek rád!

-Ah, tényleg. Cecil is kap egy senpai – t. – állapította meg Otoya.

-Egy senpai… - ízlelgette a szót az érintett. – Nincs rá szükségem! Nem érdekel a bálvánnyá válás. – jelentette ki.

-Nem értem, Satome miért engedte meg, hogy csatlakozz a mesterkurzushoz, de itt a senpaiok és a kouhaiok kapcsolata abszolút. Tisztelni fogsz engem és a szórakoztató iparról tanulsz majd! Megértetted?

-Nem. – válaszolta vidáman a fiú. Eddig bírtam. Hangosan felnevettem, mire a többiek felfigyeltek rám.

-Senpai úgy látszik, az újonc szembe mer szállni veled. – mosolyogtam gonoszan, miközben a korlátra támaszkodtam.

-Mizuki törődj a magad dolgával. – nézett fel Casmus. – Kész vagy már a feladatoddal?

-Már rég. Ott vár az asztalodon, hogy átnézd. – mosolyogtam továbbra is. – Halottam, Kotobuki senpaitól, hogy az újonc hozzád került és jöttem megnézni, mennyi vér van a pucájába, de ahogy látom, nem kell a miatt aggódni, hogy egy anyámasszony katonája csatlakozott hozzánk. – ült ki gonosz vigyor az arcomra. – Üdv a pokolban újoncka. Lehetsz akárki és lehetsz, akármennyire jó itt bizonyítanod kell.

-Mivel a múzsák rám mosolyogtak jobban éneklek bárkinél... – állt ki magáért a fiú. – Még a Starish tagjainál is jobban!

-Oh, igazán? – kérdeztem gúnyosan. Nagyszerű, úgy látszik egy egoistát kaptunk ezúttal.

-Legyen. Gyere ki! – mondta Casmus. – Mizuki te is gyere, legalább te is tanulsz valamit. – nézett fel rám.

-Jaj, senpai olyan aranyos vagy, hogy ennyire a szíveden viseled az oktatásom! – tettem a szívemre a kezem meghatódást tetetve.

Ne szórakozz! – mordult rám.

-Jaj, senpai olyan gonosz vagy. – sóhajtottam, majd leballagottam többiekhez és kivonultunk az udvarra. – Ez meg mi?

-Ezek az elnök különleges bálványkezdő kártyái. – válaszolt Casmus majd Nanami kezébe nyomott egy pakli kártyát „olvass asszony" címzéssel.

* * *

-Hát ez haláli. Már csak a popcorn hiányzik. – mosolyogtam a Starish bénázásán.

-Tényleg mókásnak tartod Hikaru – chan? – kérdezte Reiji.

-Aha. – nézetem a senpaira. – Miért, most nem vicces, ahogy bénáznak? Hatan vannak, az újonc meg egyedül leveri őket. – mutattam a pályára ahol Cecil egy újabb korongot szerzett meg.

-Megcsináltam! – jelentte ki Cecil.

-Mi folyik itt? Az újonc egymaga győzi le őket? – kérdezte Reiji csodálkozva.

-Nem ezt mondtam neked az előbb senpai? – kérdeztem.

-Bocsi, bocsi! – mondta zavartan a barna hajú. Ekkor azonban olyan történt, amire egyikünk sem számított. Kiderült, hogy az újonc japánja nem épp a legjobb így nem a megfelelő korongokat szerezte meg.

-Te szemét rossz kártyákat szedtél össze! – kiabálta Shou.

-Mi?! – kérdezte a herceg. – Csalódott vagyok! Annyira biztos voltam a japán tudásomban! – mondta sírva, miközben a földön volt négykézláb.

-Anyám borogass. – morogtam. – Senpai! Visszaszívom az állításomat. Ez nem minden csak nem szívós! – mutattam a bőgő hercegre.

-Jaj, Hikaru- chan ugyan már! – mondta Reiji.

-Kotobuki senpai. Én egész középiskolás korom óta kint tanultam Amerikában, és csak most nyári szünetben jöttünk haza a családommal. De még én is jobban tudom a japánt, mint ez!

-Ezúttal a jó kártyát szerzem meg! – állt fel a földről.

-Ez egy gyors fordulat volt. – mosolygott Reiji. – Egy bálványnak ilyennek kell lennie.

-Gyerünk! – mondta a Chibi.

-Hoppá! A Chibi tűzbe jött. – vigyorogtam gonoszan. A következő kártyát majdnem az újonc szerezte meg, de végül se neki sem a chibinek nem sikerült megszereznie a herceg pedig a tóban landolt.

Segítség! Valaki segítsen! – fuldokolt a vízben.

-Hé, anyámasszony katonája! – kiáltottam oda gúnyosan. - Leér a lábad, de ha akarod, hozhatok neked úszógumit és karúszókat. – a végén már Reiji és Ranmaru is velem nevettek.

-Ez remek volt! Nagyszerű vagy újonc! – nevetett a hasát fogva Reiji. Ai senpai pedig csak lemondó pillantást vetet a „fuldokló" felé, aki kimászott a partra. Azonban amikor meglátta a mellette ficánkoló halat sikítva rohant el kitudja merre.

-Senpai biztos, hogy ennek is hozzád kell kerülnie? Ez egy anyámasszony katonája, mint sem egy herceg. – nyávogtam. – Még a végén elkapom tőle a hülyeséget.

-Nincs mit tenni. Satome hozzám osztotta be ezért az én felelősségem.

-De akkor ne bánj vele, kesztyűs kézzel! Ne csak én szívjak már!

Vége


	3. 3 kotta

A fotózás és a debütáló koncert

Már fél hónapja vagyok a mesterkurzuson és ez alatt sikerült hozzá szoknom a sztársághoz. Igen ez alatt a fél hónap alatt én is igen népszerű lettem, hála a kemény munkának - ami nem lett volna, ha Casmus nem hajt állandóan, sőt ha rajtam múlt volna eltűntem volna a süllyesztőbe a legkisebb lelki furdalás nélkül- és sikerült elérni azt, hogy komolyan vegyem. Az elején még nem éreztem kötelesség tudatott, de minden megváltozott az első dalommal és a debütáló koncertem alkalmával.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Hikaru-chan! – szólt utánam Nanami. Épp a folyósón haladtam és a kertbe szándékoztam kimenni egy nyugis helyre dalt írni.

-Szia Nanami. – álltam meg, hogy be tudjon érni a lány.

-Ez a tiéd. A fiúknak már oda adtam a sajátjukat és tegnap Cecil – sannak is és most itt a tiéd. – nyújtott át egy kottát. Elvettem és figyelmesen áttanulmányoztam.

-Hú, ez aztán nagyon jó. – mondtam őszintém. A mesterkurzuson kialakult egyfajta szokásom, hogy a fiúkkal hidegen viselkedek, de ezzel a lánnyal nem tudok. Egyszerűen nem lehet vele bunkón és fagyosan viselkedni. – Köszi, nagyon tetszik! – néztem rá.

-Igazán? – könnyebbült meg.

-Igen, már értem miért van odáig érted mindegyik fiú. – mosolyogtam rá, mire elpirult.

-H- hogy érted, hogy odáig vannak értem? – kérdezte halkan.

-Majd megtudod, ha eljön az ideje! – mosolyogtam rá. Ha Haruka társaságában voltam, akkor őszintén tudtam mosolyogni.

-Hikaru – chan!- jelent meg Natsuki a folyósón és amint meglátott vad csápolásba kezdett és felém sietett. – Szia Haru- chan! Hikaru- chan már mindenütt kerestelek! Képzeld munkát kaptunk! – örvendezett.

-Kaptunk? Mi ez a királyi többes? – kérdeztem oldalra billentett fejjel.

-Jaj, Hikaru- chan olyan aranyos vagy! – kezdet el ölelgetni, mire majdnem leesett a kalap a fejemről. Sietve kaptam utána és leválasztottam magamról Natsukit.

-Natsuki. Mit is mondtam neked erről? – kérdeztem vészjóslóan. A fiú sietősen hátrált Nanami háta mögé.

-Gomen! – nyüszítette.

-Na, akkor milyen munkáról lenne szó? – sóhajtottam. Úgy látszik, ma már nem tudok kijutni a pavilonhoz.

-Egy reklámfotózás lenne. Egy parfüm cég kért fel minket, hogy reklámozzuk az új parfümjeiket. – mondta.

-Értem és mikorra kell mennünk? – kérdeztem.

-Ma kettőre. – válaszolt.

-MI?! – akadtam ki miközben megnéztem a telefonom az időt. – Háromnegyed kettő van! – néztem a fiúra.

-Gomen, de eddig kerestelek! – védekezett a fiú.

-Szerencséd, hogy öreganyádnak szólítottál. – morogtam neki.

-Hogy? – nézett rám értetlenül.

-Ez egy Magyar népmesei mondás. A te esetedben azt jelenti, hogy mázlid van. – válaszoltam. – Na, induljunk, nehogy elkéssünk. Szia Nanami!

-Rendben! Szia Haru- chan! – köszönt el a szőke és végre elindultunk. – Hikaru –chan te tudsz magyarul? – kérdezte miközben beszálltunk a limóba.

-Igen. És még folyékonyan beszélem az amerikai angolt és tudok franciául. – válaszoltam, miközben az ablakon néztem ki.

-Aszta! Nagyon ügyes vagy! – dicsért meg.

-Köszi, de ez nálam alap. Vagyis a családunkban. Tudod gazdag családban nőttem fel és kiskoromban gyakran jelentem meg anyámék oldalán különféle bálok és ünnepségeken így alapvető volt, hogy több nyelvet is tudjak. De a legjobb barátnőm, aki szintén japán, de most Amerikában van, kint legalább öt nyelvet beszél. – mondtam, miközben felidéztem rég látott barátnőm arcát.

-Azta. – ámuldozott.

-Komolyan mi olyan meglepő ezen? – néztem rá értetlenül.

-Tudod, általában az emberek közül csak néhányan tudnak más nyelven is és azok is csak angolul. Az ügyvédek és az üzletemberek még talán más nyelvet is beszélnek, de ritka az olyan, aki az anyanyelvén kívül több nyelvet is beszél. – mondta.

-Nem is vagy olyan szőke. – mosolyogtam. Erre látszólag meglepődött.

-A franciát csak azért beszélem, mert a barátnőmmel, ha nem akartuk, hogy más is értse, mit beszélünk legtöbbször vagy angolul, vagy franciául beszéltünk. Ő is a banda társai miatt tanult meg több nyelven.

-Bandatársai? Benne van egy bandában? – kérdezte.

-Igen, méghozzá elég híres bandában. Ismered a Butterfly Rockot? – fordultam felé.

-Nem nagyon. Halottam már róluk, de nem ismerem őket.

-A Butterfly rock egy éve futott be és tűnt el.

-Ezt, hogy érted?

-Úgy, hogy amikor befutottak az után nem sokra rá eltűntek és csak találgatások alapján lehet tudni, hogy mi történt. Egyesek szerint feloszlottak mások szerint történt valami. – nézetem ki az ablakon.

-És te tudod az igazságot? – kérdezte, miközben komolyan nézett rám.

-Bingó. Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy lány, aki egy feltörekvő banda tagja volt három másik fiúval. Olyanok voltak egymásnak mintha csak a testvérek lennének és ezt nem féltek kimutatni sem. Egyszer egy újonc csatlakozott ahhoz a kiadóhoz ahol ők dolgoztak. Már az első pillanattól kezdve a vetélytársat látta abban a lányban, akit mindenki csak angyalként ismert. Megpróbált a közelébe férkőzni, de amaz átlátott rajta így nem sikerült. Tudta, hogy nem tudja felül múlni ezért elhatározta, hogy eltávolítja az útból. Miután nagy nehezen sikerült neki, azt hitte, hogy eljött az ő ideje. Azonban, hiába távolította el az Angyal árnyéka mindvégig eltakarta még azok után is, hogy már nem volt ott. – tartottam szünetet. – Az igazság az, hogy egy bizonyos személy miatt tűntek el. A cégnél dolgozott még valaki, aki nem nézte jó szemmel a banda sikerét ezért lépéseket tett. A cégnek sikerült beadnia, hogy a banda összes dala az övé és minden koncert és felvétel hamis. A kiadó ezután felbontotta a szerződést a bandával, ami feloszlott és eltűnt. Összetörték őket. Elvesztették a zenében való hitüket. –folytattam.

-MI? És nem is próbálták bebizonyítani az igazukat? – kérdezte hevesen.

-Csak nem felkeltettem az érdeklődésed? – kérdeztem mosolyogva. – Egyébként a válasz nem. Ezt te nem értheted. Hiába próbálták volna, nem volt semmi bizonyítékuk. Még ha a banda egy része talpon maradt volna, akkor sem tudtak volna semmit sem csinálni. – mondtam, miközben kiszálltunk a limuzinból.

-Miért? – kérdezte, miközben ő is kiszállt és elindultunk.

-Azért mert az Angyal elvesztette a szárnyait és eltévedt a sötét földön. – válaszoltam.

-És te honnan tudsz ennyi mindent? – kérdezte.

-Onnan, hogy én végig követtem a bandát az alakulásától kezdve a felbomlásáig ugyan is az énekes, a titokzatos Fekete Angyal névre keresztelt lány nem más, mint az én legjobb barátnőm. – válaszoltam.

-Huh. – csak ennyit tudott reagálni, mert megérkeztünk az irodába ahol mindent megtárgyaltunk és utána kezdődött is a fotózás. Először külön - külön fotóztak le minket.

-Jó akkor most kérek egy lehengerlő mosolyt, amitől az összes fiú szíve megdobban, aki meglát. Igen így! Megy ez neked! – mondta a kamerás, miközben előtte a képeket. – Akkor most legyél kacér! Igen úgy! Huh, azt a mindenit, de melegem lett! – igazgatta az ingét, miközben fotózott.

-Nekem nem csak melegem lett. – halottam az egyik stábtag hangját, mire amolyan gonosz, de csábító mosoly jelent meg az arcomon. – Ez az! Maradj így! Ez a mosoly egyszerűen leírhatatlan! Tökéletes! – áradozott miközben vagy tíz képet biztos készített. – Rendben akkor most álljatok össze. Hikaru te állj oldalt, miközben a kezeidet összekulcsolod Shinomiya vállán és a kamerába nézel azzal az előbbi perzselő pillantásoddal. Shinomiya te pedig karold át a derekát és nézz vadul a kamerába! Igen úgy! Istenkén, de dögösen néztek ki! – áradozott, miközben a képeket lőtte el. Rajtam egy fehér nyakban megkötős topp volt és egy piros szoknya fekete magas sarkúval. A hajam lófarokban volt a kezemet karperecek, a fülemben fülbevalók voltak. Natsukin egy fekete nadrág volt egy félig kigombolt inggel. Nem esett nehezemre ez a munka. Hiszen minden nap álarcot hordok, amit csak ritkán veszek le. Eddig még senki sem látott át rajta. Lényegében itt is csak egy álarcot kell felvenni és kicsit megjátszani magad. Egyáltalán nem nehéz. Az idő múlását pedig megfelelő koncentrációval ki tudod zárni. Egy időben sokat meditáltam, így az ilyen dolgok könnyen mennek. – Oké végeztünk! Nagyszerűek voltatok! Köszönöm a munkátokat! – eresztettek el minket. Amikor beszálltunk a limuzinba Natsuki megszólalt.

-Hikaru – chan, mond, csak mi van most a Fekete Angyallal? – kérdezte hirtelen mire meglepetten néztem rá majd mosolyogva felé fordultam.

-Új életet kezdet és remélte, hogy a múlt nem fogja kísérteni azonban nagyot tévedett. Nem bírt szabadulni a mivoltjától és a múltja utol érte. – mondtam.

-Ez mit jelent? – kérdezte értetlenül.

-Azt, hogy a Fekete Angyal felállt a földről és próbálgatja az új szárnyait. – mondtam, miközben összekulcsoltam az ujjaim. – Hamarosan kitárja a szárnyait azonban még gyenge és segítségre van szüksége, hogy talpra tudjon állni és újra tudjon szárnyalni, hogy aztán újra elbűvölje az embereket. És ki tudja? Talán nemsokára megérkezik a segítség. – néztem ki az ablakon. A szám sarkában apró mosoly bujkált.

* * *

 _Nem tudod, hogy mid volt, amíg el nem tűnik!_

Most már én is értem. Elég sokáig tartott, amíg rádöbbentem, hogy elvesztettelek. Milyen ironikus, hogy pont a kedvenc dalom döbbentett rá erre és ez segítet abban, hogy megszülessen _az a dal_. Erősnek kellett lennem és játszanom tovább a szerepem. De vajon meddig tudom még fenntartani a maszkom? Vajon mikor törik össze?

-Mizuki! – halottam valaki hangját. Kinyitottam a szemem és az engem türelmetlenül néző Tokyát láttam. Kényelmesen levettem a fülhallgatót és várakozóan néztem rá. – Ideje indulni, ha nem akarunk elkésni. Kész van már a dalod?

-Te csak nem aggódj ezen. Már rég kész van csak az utolsó simításokat végeztem rajta. – mondtam miközben felálltam és nyújtóztam egyet. Összeszedtem a kottákat és elindultam. Tokya szó nélkül követett a limuzinig ahol már a Starish többi tagja és a senpaiok vártak. Éppen a debütáló koncertemre mentünk.

-Mi tartott ennyi eddig? – kérdezte Casmus.

-Elmerültem a Linkin Park egyik számában, ami igen elgondolkoztatott. – válaszoltam, miközben beszálltam.

-Szereted a Linkin Parkot? – kérdezte Ranmaru.

-Aha. Meg a Skilletet is meg néhány magyar rock bandát, amit biztos nem ismersz. – válaszoltam, miközben elő kotortam a telefonomat.

-Nem nézném ki belőled, hogy szereted a rockot. – mondta a felemás szemű.

-Pedig szeretem. Főleg a Skilletet és a Linkin Parkot. De ha nem hiszed el itt az mp4-em és nézd meg. – dobtam oda neki. A fiú elkapta majd elkezdett rajta böngészgetni, miközben én a telefonomat vettem elő.

-Nem vagy ideges Hikaru- chan? – kérdezte Natsuki. A fotózás óta szinte le se lehetett vakarni rólam.

Kéne? – kérdeztem.

-Mi az, hogy kéne? Épp debütáló koncerted lesz pár óra múlva! – akadt ki a chibi.

.Nyughass chibi! – néztem rá. Amikor királykék szemeim találkoztak az ő kék szemeivel azonnal csöndbe maradt. – Egyébként, ha izgulnék, akkor csak meghallgatnék néhány Linkin Park, Skillet vagy más kedvenc zeneszámomat és megnyugodnék. - válaszoltam neki.

-Ezt nem értem. Hogy kapcsolódik össze a kettő? – kérdezte Ottoya.

-El tudok merülni olyan szinten a zenében, hogy kizárom a külvilágot. Ilyenkor ráhangolódok a zenére és rögtön elfelejtem minden bajom. Nálam igaz az a mondás, hogy zene az életem. Már kiskoromtól kezdve a zene vesz körül, így, természetes nekem, hogy így el tudok merülni a zenében. – mondtam, miközben lehunytam a szemem és feltettem a fejhallgatóm, ami eddig a nyakamban volt. Elindítottam a telefonom a zenét és már is nem kellet a Starisht hallgatnom. Csak akkor vettem le a fejhallgatót amikor Kurosaki kérdezett tőlem.

-Melyik a kedvenc LP számod? – kérdezte.

-Until is Gone számuk, akkor a Numb, Castle of Glass és a New Divide számuk. De a kedvencek mappában vannak még más stílusú számok is. –válaszoltam.

* * *

A Starish és a senpaiok elfoglalták a nézőtéren kijelölt helyüket és az elnök is megjelent. A fények elsötétültek és ide-oda mozogtak.

-Hölgyeim és uraim! Mizuki Hikaru vagyok és engedjék meg, hogy elvarázsoljam önöket egy másik világba! – jelent meg Hikaru. A zene elindult és a lány énekelni és táncolni kezdett.

 _Te kegyetlen gép  
a véred, mint a jég  
a pillantásod gyilkol,  
Csak fájdalmat okozol_

 _Szeretni akarlak, de jobb, ha hozzád se érek  
Ölelni, akarlak, de valami azt súgja, ne tegyem  
Csókolni, akarlak, de túlságosan kívánlak, téged  
Meg akarlak ízlelni, de az ajkaid, mint a méreg  
Te vagy a méreg, ami szétfut az ereimben  
Te vagy a méreg, és én nem akarok elszakadni tőled_

 _Annyira forró a szád  
Behálóztál, elkaptál  
a bőröd olyan nedves  
Izzadt kötél a testen_

 _Hallom, ahogy hívsz, és már türelmetlen várlak  
Átharapnám a torkod, hogy halljam, ahogy a nevem üvöltöd,  
Nem akarok hozzád érni, de itt vagy a bőröm alatt  
Meg akarlak csókolni, de az ajkaid, mint a méreg  
Te vagy a méreg, ami szétfut az ereimben  
Te vagy a méreg, és én nem akarok elszakadni tőled._

 _Mélyre csorog, az ereimben_  
 _méreg égeti az ereim._

 _Szeretni akarlak, de jobb, ha hozzád se érek._  
 _Ölelni akarlak, de valami azt súgja, ne tegyem._  
 _Csókolni akarlak, de túlságosan kívánlak téged._  
 _Meg akarlak ízlelni, de az ajkaid, mint a méreg._  
 _Te vagy a méreg, ami szétfut az ereimben._  
 _Te vagy a méreg, és én nem akarok elszakadni tőled._

 _Szeretni akarlak, de jobb, ha hozzád se érek_  
 _Ölelni, akarlak, de valami azt súgja, ne tegyem_  
 _Csókolni, akarlak, de túlságosan kívánlak, téged_  
 _Meg akarlak ízlelni, de az ajkaid, mint a méreg_  
 _Te vagy a méreg, ami szétfut az ereimben_  
 _Te vagy a méreg, és én nem akarok elszakadni tőled_

 _(poison - groove coverage)_

A lány tényleg egy másik világba vitte őket. A Starish kerek szemekkel nézte a lányt.

-Nagyon jó. – nyögte ki Shou.

-Az. – értett egyet Ottoya.

-Gratulálok Miu- chan! Igazi hercegnőt faragtál! – nézett Reiji Casmusra. Az nem válaszolt, csak a lányt nézte. Hirtelen Cecil nyaklánca elkezdet fényleni mire a fiú döbbenete még nagyobb lett.

-Hihetetlen. Hát a Múzsák a kegyükbe fogadták…- suttogta.

-Hogy érted ezt? – nézett rá Masato.

-Tiszta, szívéből énekel és teljesen elbűvöli a közönséget. Olyan akár csak egy Múzsa. – nyelt nagyot. Egyedül Tokya bámulta folyton a lányt. Hirtelen egy régi emlék villant fel neki.

 _Tokya nézd a holdat! Hát nem gyönyörű? Olyan csodálatos!_

Vége


	4. 4 kotta

Az uszoda és a Hófehérke név eredete

Négy hónap telt el a debütáló koncertem óta. Azóta már kiadtam az első lemezem és jelenleg a másodikon dolgozok. Miután sikeres volt a koncert jutalmul pár hétig nem hajtott Casmus. Hát nem kedves? Jelenleg épp kint döglök a pavilonnál. Mostanában nagyon meleg van ezért ide szoktam. Bár nekem nincs bajom a meleggel, mert amíg kint tartózkodtam szoknyát és bikini felsőt vagy valami olyan toppot viseltem, ami keveset takar. Ezen szokásommal igen jól be tudom indítani a fiúk fantáziáját, de amíg nem érnek hozzám addig nincs semmi baj. Bár Natsuki a közös fotózás óta állandóan a nyakamon lóg, ha tehet, vagy amíg el nem zavarom. Minden estére addig jó, amíg a szemüvege rajta van. Igen volt szerencsém megismerni Satsukit. Nem is akár hogyan! Az a perverz disznó enyhén szólva szexuálisan zaklatott már az első találkozásunkkor! Még jó, hogy a fiúk is ott voltak így leállították. Utána persze hallgathatták a szentbeszédet tőlem, amiért nem szóltak nekem Satsukiról.

-Hikaru! – szakított ki a merengésemből Shou. – Már vagy két perce szólongatlak!

-Bocs elgondolkodtam. – mondtam fapofával és nyújtóztam egyet. Egy fehér nyakba akasztós topp volt rajtam lila mini szoknyával. Miközben nyújtózkodtam a chibi alig észrevehetően végignézett rajtam. – Na, mi van? Nanamit nem tudod bámulni? – kérdeztem gonosz mosollyal mire félre pillantott vörös arccal.

-Gyere, indulunk! – morogta.

-Mi ez a királyi többes és hova megyünk? – kérdeztem gyanakvóan.

-Az elnök megengedte, hogy elmenjünk a strandra, a kánikulára való tekintettel. Egy közeli uszodába megyünk. – válaszolt, én meg kezdtem pánikba esni, de ez nem látszott rajtam.

-Én nem akarok menni. – jelentettem ki.

-Mi? De hát dög meleg van! – érvelt.

-Mint látod nincs gondom a hőséggel. – mosolyogtam diadalittasan.

-Hát akkor nincs más lehetőségem! Mindenkinek kell jönnie ez volt az elnök feltétele. – mondta és hirtelen a vállára kapott, mire sikkantottam egyet és vörös lett az arcszínem.

-Teszel le, de rögtön! – mondtam pipacs vörösen, miközben hátul a szoknyámat fogtam. Igen kellemetlen lenne, ha villantanák.

-Hidd el nekem se kényelmesebb! – mondta vörös fejjel és elindult. A srácok már ott vártak minket még Nanami és Tomo - chan is ott volt. Csodálkozva néztek minket, ahogy a chibit és az összes felmenőjét szidom vörös arccal.

-Ejnye, nem illik így bánni egy hölggyel! – csóválta a fejét mosolyogva Jinguji.

-Pofa be! – morrantam rá pipacs vörösen. – Tegyél már le! – mondtam mire végre letett. Rögtön vagy három lépéssel távolabb mentem tőle és villámló szemekkel néztem rá. – Ezt még megkeserülöd chibi! – morogtam.

-Gyere Hikaru- chan menjünk pakolni! – tolt fel a szobámba Tomo - chan mielőtt vérontás lett volna. Amikor felértünk, bepakoltuk egy sporttáskába, ami kellet és lementünk a fiúkhoz, hogy elinduljunk a végzetem felé.

* * *

Én azt terveztem, hogy nagy ívvel elkerülöm a medencéket, de a sors valahogy mindig közbe szól. Hogy miért jó az égieknek, hogy állandóan kitolnak, velem nem tudom.

Amikor megérkeztünk külön váltunk és mindenki elvonult a saját neme jelével ellátott öltözőbe. Nanami egy citromsárga bikinit vett fel, amin egy narancssárga hawaii mintás virág volt. Tomochika egy piros és fehér színű bikinit vett fel, aminek az alsó része nadrágszerű volt övvel. Az én bikinim lila és fehér színű volt és oldalt gyöngyök voltak.

-Wow Hikaru- chan nagyon csinos vagy! – mondta Tomochika amikor megnézett.

-Köszi. – mondtam. A hajam szabadon volt így jobban kiemelte a szemem. Magamhoz vettem egy lila törölközőt (mániám a lila szín) és elindultam az egyik medence mellé. Semmi gond nem volt addig, amíg a fiú ki nem találták, hogy bizony ők behoznak a medencébe. De ha már egyszer behoznak a medencébe, akkor meg is fürdetnek. Tipikus pasi elgondolás. Vagy is ebből az egészből Tokya, Hijirikawa marad ki. – Eresszetek el!- sikítottam, de hiába. Még kapálóztam is, de akkor sem menekülhettem. Shou erősen tartott majd bele vágott a vízbe. Mivel nem jöttem fel rögtön a fiúk kezdtek aggódni. Már épp ugrottak volna be a vízbe, amikor végre feljöttem a víz alól. Kifújtam a számba lévő vizet és kiültem a medence széléről, hogy ki tudjam csavarni a vizet az immár fehér hajamról. A fiúk tátott szájjal néztek rám. – Ilyen nincs! Ezért nem akartam én jönni! Áh, a fodrászom most biztos a haját tépné. – morogtam, miközben a hajamból vagy egy liternyi vizet csavartam ki.

-Öhm, Hikaru? – szólt hozzám bátortalanul Ottoya.

-Mi van?! – mordultam rá. Nem voltam épp rózsás hangulatomban.

-Mi történet a hajaddal? – kérdezte Shou.

-Halottatok már a hajfestékről okoskák? – néztem rájuk, mire továbbra is bamba képpel néztek rám.

-Hikaru miért festetted a hajad? – kérdezte Tomo – chan.

-Azért mert régebben a barátaim és az ismerőseim elég sokat szívattak a hajszínemmel és rám ragasztották a Hófehérke becenevet, amit rühelltem ezért befestettem a hajam. – válaszoltam, miközben hátra dobtam a hajam.

-És csak ezért befestetted a hajad? – kérdezte Shou.

-Tudod milyen idegesítő volt folyton azt hallgatni, hogy Hófehérke? – néztem rá villámló szemekkel majd felálltam a medence széléről és ott hagytam a megdöbbent társaságot. Miközben morgolódtam, bele ütköztem valakibe, azonban mielőtt hátra estem volna elkapott. Amikor felnéztem egy sötétkék szempárral szemezhettem.

-Jól vagy? – kérdezte kellemes hangján miközben elengedett.

-Igen, bocsi az én hibám volt. – mosolyogtam rá bocsánatkérőn.

-Semmi baj!- viszonozta a mosolyom. – Ray vagyok!

-Hikaru. – válaszoltam mosolyogva.

-Mond csak egész véletlenül nem te vagy Mizuki Hikaru? – kérdezte mire meglepetten néztem rá.

-De. Hogyan ismertél fel? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

-Bár először nem tűnt fel, a fehér hajad miatt, de ha az ember jobban megnézz, akkor felismerhet. – mondta mosolyogva. – Egyébként ez valami új stílusváltás? Nem azért, mintha nem állna jól! Sőt jobban áll, mint a fekete haj! – bókolt, mire enyhe pír jelent meg az arcomon.

-Köszi. Ez az eredeti hajszínem. Pár perccel ezelőttiig még fekete hajam volt, de pár hormontúltengéses idiótának hála újra fehér.

-Azt hogy hozták össze? – kérdezte meglepetten, mire felnevettem.

-Ez egy hosszú történet. – válaszoltam mosolyogva.

-Mit szólnál, ha egy ebéd mellett elmondanád? Úgy is épp az egyik büfés kocsihoz tartottam.

-Rendben. – mondtam és elindultunk. Ray nagyon jó fej volt és remekül éreztem magam vele. Sikerült többször is megnevetetnie és még azt is elérte, hogy megadjam a mobil számom.

-Hikaru végre meg vagy! – jött oda hozzánk Ottoya, mire levágtam egy fintort, amin Ray jót nevetett.

-Mi van? – néztem fel a vörösre villámló szemekkel.

-Indulunk. – mondta halkan és még a nyakát is behúzta.

-Hát akkor azt hiszem, én megyek. Remélem, még találkozunk! – sóhajtottam és ránéztem beszélgető partneremre.

-Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találkozunk még! – mondta és kezet csókolt. – Sayorana Hime (Viszlát, hercegnő).

-Sayorana! – mosolyogtam rá, majd Ittoky oldalán visszaballagtam a többiekhez. A fiúkhoz nem szóltam egy szót sem. Amikor elmentem Shou mellett nem voltam rest viszonozni a tartozásomat és bele lökni a medencébe. Miután bementünk az öltözőbe Tomochika elkezdet faggatni Ray-ról de én mindig hárítottam. Ezt eljátszottam egészen addig, amíg a fiúkhoz nem értünk.

-Ugyan Hikaru ne csigázz már ki vele, mi volt azzal a helyes sráccal! – nyaggatott.

-Na, jó. – sóhajtottam. – Meghívott ebédre és jót beszélgettünk. Mindig sikerült megnevettetnie és elérte még azt is, amit eddig senki. – foglaltam össze tömören.

-Mi volt az? – nyaggatott, a vörös hajú, mire elpirultam és oldalra fordítottam az arcom. – Hikaru! Ki vele!

-Na, jó megadtam neki a számom! – mondtam, ki mire a lány meglepődött én meg jobban elpirultam.

-Hisz ez nagyszerű! Bár nekem lenne ilyen mázlim, hogy ilyen helyes pasit fogok ki.

-Csak azért adtam meg, hogy a későbbiekben is tudjuk tartani a kapcsolatot. Sok a közös témánk és jót lehet vele beszélgetni ennyi és semmi több! – védtem magam.

-Persze, persze! – legyintett a vörös.

* * *

Egy ideje már elég gyakran kísértenek olyan emlékek, amiket már szinte elfelejtettem. Amikor kicsi voltam a szüleim gyakran rángattak el minden féle puccos bálokra. Egy ilyen alkalommal találkoztam vele. Teljesen elbűvölt, olyan volt, mint egy angyal. De már csak homályosan emlékszek rá. Ráadásul akár, hogy is próbálkozok nem emlékszem a nevére.

 _-Tokiya bemutatom neked az egyik jó barátom lányát. Veled egy idős szóval biztos jól kijöttök majd. – lökött közelebb a lányhoz. Hosszú fehér haja volt, amit egy kontyban viselt a feje tetején. Királykék szemei titokzatosan csillogtak. Egy lila színű abroncsos régi stílusú ruhát viselt. A nyakán egy lila szalag volt, ami hátul masniban végződött._

 _-Ichinose Tokya vagyok. – mutatkoztam be._

 _-Üdv. Nincs kedved egy kis levegőt szívni? – kérdezte mosolyogva oldalra döntött fejjel._

 _-De. – válaszoltam enyhe pírral az arcomon és úriemberhez méltóan kinyújtottam neki a karomat, amit el is fogadott. Ezután gyakran találkoztunk és nagyon jól elvoltunk együtt._

 _-Tokya nézd a holdat! Ugye milyen szép? – kérdezte akkor este. Az volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy találkoztunk. – Egyszer utazzunk el a holdra oké? – kérdezte a szokásos mosolyával._

A mélázásból a fiúk szakítottak ki, azzal a hírrel, hogy a közeli uszodába megyünk.

-Mi van veled? Mostanában mindig máshol jársz pont úgy, mint Hikaru mint amikor a legtöbbször kint van a pavilonnál. – mondta Kurusu. – Apropó, már megint ott van kint? – kérdezte sóhajtva.

-Igen. Azt mondta ott sokkal jobban tud koncentrálni, mert nem zavarják a hozzánk hasonló agyalágyultak. – felelt Shinomiya.

-Tiszta kedves. – morogta a törpe szőke. – Az igazgató azt mondta, csak akkor mehetünk el, ha mind elmegyünk és ebbe ő is bele tartozik akár akarja akár nem. Megyek és megkeresem. – mondta majd elment. Addig mindenki elvonult összepakolni a cuccát majd a nappaliban vártuk a hiányzó két tagot. Nem sokára már hallani is lehetet amint Hikaru végig szidja a szőke összes felmenőjét. Amikor feltűntek nem mindennapi látványban volt részünk. Shou cipelte a vállán az igen lenge öltözetű Hikarut, aki vörös arccal szidta a szőkét és fogta le a szoknyáját.

-Teszel le, de rögtön! – kiabálta. A kalapos, amikor elénk értek letette a földre mire rögtön hátrált három lépést. – Ezért még megfizetsz! – nézett dühösen. Engem elkapott egy különös érzés.

-Ejnye, nem illik így bánni egy hölggyel! – mondta a szokásos stílusában Jinguji.

-Pofa be! – pirított rá a fiúra. Mielőtt vérszemet kapott volna és esetleg neki ugrott volna valamelyik fiúnak Tomochika elvitte pakolni. Hosszasan néztem utána egészen addig, amíg el nem tűnt. Egész csinos volt. Most, hogy bejöttek a kánikulák csak szoknyát hordott, hozzá pedig valamilyen toppot, amiben nem volt melege. Nem egyszer fordult már elő, hogy csak egy bikini felső volt rajta felül. Olyankor persze mindegyikünk jól megbámulta elvégre remek adottságokkal büszkélkedhetett. Ilyenkor elkapott az irigység, hogy mások is látják, őt. De látszólag őt nem érdekelte. A legtöbbször kerülte a társaságunkat, csak egyedül Natsukit nem tudta magáról levakarni. Amikor nem épp a nyakán csüngött akkor folyton valami fekete angyalról kérdezgette. Állítólag a múltkor, amikor együtt dolgoztak mesélt neki egy történetet és az óta nem tudja levakarni magáról. Amikor egyszer megkérdezte Ottoya, hogy miért próbálkozik ennyire barátságot kötni a lánnyal, amikor az nem törődik vele mindig azt mondta, hogy ő látta az igazi Hikarut. Ilyenkor persze mindenki értetlenül nézz, de nem mond többet.

-Miért így hoztad ide Shou -chan? – kérdezte Natsuki.

-Azért mert másként nem bírtam! Azt mondta, hogy nem akar jönni, így kénytelen voltam így ide hozni! – védekezet vörös arccal.

-Látszólag nem volt ellenedre. – szólt közbe Ren, mire a kalapos még jobban elpirult én meg irigykedve néztem rá.

-Elismerem, hogy Hikaru nagyon jól, nézz, ki de nekem sem volt ínyemre a dolog, hogy így kellet ide hoznom! Tudod te hány ősömet szidta és átkozta el több nyelven? Azt sem tudtam, hogy beszél franciául! – mondta hevesen.

-Hikaru – chan a francián kívül még az angolt is folyékonyan beszéli. – szólt közbe Shinomiya.

-Te meg ezt honnan tudod? – kérdezte Shou.

-Ő mondta el nekem múltkor. Azt is elmesélte, hogy az egyik ismerőse öt nyelvet is beszél.

-Az a titokzatos fekete angyal mi? Egyáltalán létezik ő? – kérdezte Shou.

-Létezik. – szólt közbe Ranmaru. – Egy amerikai banda, japán származású énekese. Senki sem ismeri a valódi kilétét ugyan is a banda egy évvel, ezelőtt amikor igazán befutott volna eltűnt. – mondta.

-Te honnan tudsz erről senpai? – kérdezte Natsuki meglepetten.

-Az a bizonyos banda a Butterfly Rock volt. Nagyon jó zenéik voltak és itthon is elég népszerűek voltak. – válaszolt, majd visszafordult a többi senpaihoz. Ezután megérkeztek a lányok és indulhattunk. Amikor mindenki átöltözött már csak a lányokra vártunk. Nem sokára ők is kijöttek. Mindegyikük csinos volt, de az én figyelmemet Hikaru kötötte le, aki nem törődve velük a medencétől a lehető legtávolabb helyezkedett el. Persze, a fiúk kitalálták, hogy megfürdetik és sorsolás alapján Shoura esett a választás, hogy hozza a medencéhez a lányt. Már akkor sem tetszet az ötlet, amikor a fiú elindult, hát, még amikor felkapta a lányt és bele vágta a vízbe! Az igazi szívbaj akkor jött, amikor hiába vártuk nem jött fel a felszínre. Már épp ugrottunk volna be érte, amikor felbukott a víz alól és kiköpte a vizet. Csak hogy valami nem stimmelt. A haja fekete helyett fehér volt. Meglepetten néztünk a morgó lányra, aki a medence szélén ülve csavarta ki a hajából a vizet, miközben az orra alatt morgott.

-Öhm, Hikaru! – szólította meg bátortalanul Ottoya a lányt, aki szinte rádörrent.

-Mi van?!

-Mi történt a hajaddal? - kérdezte Shou.

-Halottatok már a hajfestékről okoskák? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

-Miért festetted be a hajad Hikaru- chan? – kérdezte Tomochika.

-Azért mert régebben a barátaim és az ismerőseim elég sokat szívattak a hajszínemmel és rám ragasztották a Hófehérke becenevet, amit rühelltem ezért befestettem a hajam. – mondta, miközben egy laza mozdulattal hátra dobta a haját.

-Csak ezért festetted be? – akad ki Shou.

-Tudod milyen idegesítő volt folyton azt hallgatni, hogy Hófehérke? – kérdezte, majd felállt ás itt hagyott minket. Még sokáig néztem egészen addig, amíg össze nem ütközött egy hosszú fekete hajú fiúval. Egy ideig beszélgettek néha, Hikaru felnevetett engem pedig ismét elkapott egy fura érzés. Hirtelen elindultak a büfés kocsik felé és eltűntek a szemem elő. Csak induláskor került elő Ottoya társaságában, aki igyekezett minél távolabb maradni a morgós hangulatú lánytól. Amikor elhaladt Shou mellett egy laza mozdulattal a vízbe lökte majd folytatta az útját az öltözőbe.

-Ezt most miért kellet? – kérdezte idegesen miközben kimászott a vízből.

-A hölgy revansot vett. – mondta neki Jinguji. – És van egy olyan érzésem, hogy később rajtunk is revansot vesz. – mondta. Ekkor az öltözőből kiléptek a lányok.

-Ugyan Hikaru ne csigázz már ki vele, mi volt azzal a helyes sráccal! – nyafogott Tomochika. A lány megadóan sóhajtott.

-Na, jó. Meghívott ebédre és jót beszélgettünk. Mindig sikerült megnevettetnie és elérte még azt is, amit eddig senki. – mondta, majd halvány pír jelent meg az arcán és elfordította a fejét.

-Mi volt az? Ki vele Hikaru! – nyaggatta a vörös hajú.

-Na, jó! Megadtam a számom! – mondta pipacs vörösen majd elfordította a fejét. Itt többen is megtorpanta közülünk. Megadta neki a számát? De hiszen az a fiú egy vad idegen! Még csak ma találkozott vele először!

-Hisz ez nagyszerű! Bár nekem lenne ilyen mázlim, hogy ilyen helyes pasit fogok ki. – áradozott a vörös hajú.

-Csak azért adtam meg, hogy a későbbiekben is tudjuk tartani a kapcsolatot. Sok a közös témánk és jót lehet vele beszélgetni ennyi és semmi több! – mondta karba font kézzel

-Persze, persze! – legyintett a vörös. Ezután hamar haza értünk ahol Hikaru ismét eltűnt dalírás címszóval. Én felmentem a szobánkba és lefeküdtem az ágyamra. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ő az? Nem tudom. Már homályosan emlékszek arra az időszakra. Túl kicsi voltam. De egyet tudok. Az a lány fontos kulcsa volt a karrieremnek.

 _-Tokiya neked van valami álmod? – kérdezte. Éppen az udvaron voltunk kint egy nagy fa mellett és a csillagos eget néztük._

 _-Egyszer én is egy ilyen fényesen ragyogó csillag akarok lenni!- mondtam lelkesen. – És veled mi van?_

 _-Nem tudom. Talán az, hogy egyszer majd megmutathassam az embereknek a saját világomat. – mondta elgondolkozva. – Tudod mit? Ígérjük meg egymásnak, hogy mindig támogatjuk egymást, és ha talán elválnának útjaink, akkor sem felejtsük el egymást! – nézett rám lelkesen._

 _-Rendben megígérem!- mondtam komolyan. Hirtelen szél támadt fel és meglibbentette hosszú fehér haját…_

Meglepetten pattantak ki a szemeim. Szóval ígértet tettünk és én megszegtem. Vajon ő emlékszik még rám? Vagy már elfelejtet? Megráztam a fejem. Valami hiányzik. Valami miatt nem tudom felidézni az arcát és a nevét.

Vége


	5. 5 kotta

Az új lakó és a váratlan fordulat

Már négy hét telt el az uszodai „baleset óta". Azóta nem festem be a hajam mivel lényegében Ringo sensei megtiltotta. Szerinte így jobban illik rám az a név, amit a rajongók akasztottak rám. És mi más lenne az a név, mint a Jéghercegnő. Komolyan csak azért mivel egy cégnél vagyok a Starishal ezért nekem is kellet egy ilyen cím és még a higgadt természetem miatt hozzá csapták a jég szót és megszültet a Jéghercegnő cím. Apropó. Ez alatt a négy hét alatt kint voltam Amerikában Ayunál. Oh, Isten az a pár hét nagyon jó volt. Ezért is voltam elkenődve miután haza kellett jönnöm. De sebaj. Mostanában elkezdtem dolgozni azon a dalon amit Harukától kaptam. Eddig hiába fogtam többször is neki nem bírtam megírni, mert nem volt ötletem, de most már van. Jelenleg a szokásos „búvóhelyemen" vagyok (a pavilonnál) és a dalon dolgozok.

-Kész! – kiáltottam fel boldogan. Hirtelen a mellettem lévő bokor rezegni kezdet mire majd kiugrottam a bőrömből. Aztán a bokorból előbújt egy macska én meg elmosolyodtam. – Hisz ez csak egy macska. Gyere ide cicus! – guggoltam le és kinyújtottam a kezem. Az állat szép lassan és óvatosan megközelített majd megszagolta kezem. Amikor megszagolta megsimogattam a fejét és felvettem mire dorombolni kezdett. Nagyon aranyos cica volt. A bundája szürke színű volt, de a fülei, a mancsai és az orra fekete volt. Szegény nagyon sovány volt. – Nincs gazdád cicus? Hm, amíg ki nem találom, hogy mi legyen, veled adok neked enni. Ha jól emlékszem van tej a hűtőben. – mondtam elgondolkozva és megindultam karomban a kényelmesen elhelyezkedő macskával. Nagyon szerettem a macskákat és mindig is akartam egyet, de mivel régebben elég sokat utaztunk így nem lehetett.

-Jaj de cuki cica! – visított Natsuki és már vetette volna magát rám, amikor ráförmedtem.

-Helyedre! – mondtam szigorúan. Épp, hogy lefékezett előttem, de fordult is vissza a tekintetemet látva és meg sem állt a chibi hátáig, ami mögé bebújt. – Ha egy újjal is hozzá érsz, egyesével töröm el mind a tíz ujjad! – mondtam fagyosan és elvonultam a macskával a konyhába. Elővettem egy tálat és tejet töltöttem bele.

-Ez kegyetlen húzás volt öntől hölgyem. – jelent meg a konyhában Ren. A medencés esett óta furcsán viselkedett.

-Ha oktatni jöttél akár vissza is fordulhatsz! – mondtam neki rá se nézve. Épp a macska mellett guggoltam és néztem, ahogy mohón issza a tejet. Apró mosoly jelent meg a szám sarkában.

-Mi olyan érdekes egy macskán? – guggolt le mellém.

-A macskák érdekes állatok. Az egyiptomiak szent állatként tekintettek rájuk. Kiválóan látnak a sötétben és bár nem annyira jó a hallásuk, mint a kutyáknak, de nekik is elég jó. Ügyesen tudnak fára mászni és igen hajlékonyak. Jó vadászok és az oroszlán is a macskák fajtájába tartozik. Azt tudtad, hogy ők úgy fejezik ki a szeretetüket a gazdájuk felé, hogy a megfogott zsákmányt a lába vagy a háza elé viszik?

-Elég sokat tudsz róluk. – nézett rám kék szemeivel.

-Régebben macskát akartam, de mivel elég gyakran költöztünk így nem lehetet. Pedig én és a bátyám állandóan könyörögtünk egyért a szüleinknél. Később az öcsém és a húgom is csatlakozott.

-És lett valami eredménye? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

-Kaptunk egy halat. – mondtam savanyú ábrázattal.

-Egy halat? – pislogott meglepetten.

-Egy halat. – bólintottam.

-Mi lett vele? – kérdezte, mire megvontam a vállam.

-A bátyám oda adta a szomszéd macskájának. – mondtam, miközben a macska végzett és elégedetten nyújtózott egyet, majd az ölembe ugrott.

-Úgy látom, kedvel. – mondta kedvesen.

-Az állatok megérzik, hogy ki szereti őket és ki nem. – mondtam miközben kimentem vele a nappaliba ahol ott volt Haruka és Tomo – chan.

-De aranyos! Megsimogathatom? – kérdezte Tomochika.

-Persze. Ha engedi. – mondtam mire a lány elkezdte simizni a cicust. Utána még Haruka is megpróbálkozott és erre már elkezdett dorombolni.

-Mi a neve? – kérdezte Haruka.

-Arra gondoltam, hogy Mao lesz. Elvégre tavasz van és pont ma találtam. – válaszoltam. – Remélem, megtarthatom. – gondolkoztam el. Hirtelen helikopterzúgás és egy idióta kacagás hallatszott kintről mire mind kirohantunk. Mily meglepő módon az elnök érkezett meg a senseiekkel. Amikor Ringo meglátta a macskát rögtön kikapta a kezemből és se nekem se a macskának nem volt ideje reagálni, már ölelgette is magához.

-Jaj de cuki! De azt tudod ugye, hogy nem tarthatod meg? – nézett rám szigorúan.

-Kérem! Szegénynek nincs hova mennie! – vettem elő a nagy szemeket.

-Tudták, hogy mennyivel jobb színben tüntet fel egy sztárt az állatvédés? Ha meghallják, hogy befogadott egy macskát akár még több rajongóra is szert tehet. – lépett elő az elnök háta mögül Ray.

-Bemutatom önöknek Amashi úrfit. Az egyik partner kiadónk új csillaga. – mutatta be a srácot.

-Hali! Szia Hikaru!

-Szia, Ray! Nagy sumák vagy te, hallod? – léptem hozzá közelebb és mellkason böktem.

-Én? Ugyaaaaaan. – nézett félre.

-De te igen is egy nagy sumák vagy. Miért nem mondtad, hogy te is le vagy szerződve egy kiadónál? Hm? – kérdtem számon.

-Hatalmasságom nem akart lesokkolni a nagy hírrel. – húzta ki magát és beállt Black Staros pózba.

-Persze és az isteneket is túlszárnyalod mi? – kérdeztem szem forgatva, apró mosollyal a szám sarkában miközben visszavettem a macskát Ringo senseitől.

-Természetesen. – bólintott. Szinte egyszerre tört ki belőlünk a kacagás.

-Istenem te nagyon lökött vagy. – mondtam mosolyogva.

-Hölgyem, hülyék nélkül unalmas lenne az élet! – hajolt meg előttem.

-Az már igaz. – bólintottam komoly arccal.

-Ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte Ringo sensei.

-Aha. Az uszodában futottunk össze és kiderült, hogy sok a közös témánk így jól elbeszélgettünk egész nap. – válaszolt Ray.

-Ez a csirkefogó még azt is elérte, hogy megadjam a számom így néha telefonon is beszélgettünk. – vontam vállat. – A sok barom után jó volt végre olyannal beszélni, aki miatt nem őszülök meg. – néztem jelentőségteljesen a Starishra. – Egyébként nem kell aggódni, nincs, köztünk semmi szimplán barátok vagyunk szóval nem szegtem meg a szabályokat.

-Nekem meg van barátnőm. – emelte fel a kezét Ray.

-Nem is gyanúsított titeket senki. – mondta Hyuuga sensei.

-Ugyan már, ahogy Ringo sensei ránk nézett és az elnök tekintetéből is sütött, hogy ezt gondolták. – válaszoltam.

-Amúgy, hogy állsz a dallal? – kérdezte Ray témát váltva.

-Tegnap készült el a duett a másikkal meg épp ma készültem el. – válaszoltam.

-Nos, ez esetben akár össze is dolgozhatnának elvégre Amashi úr azért jött, hogy Mizuki kisasszonnyal dolgozzon együtt! További szép napot! Good by! – mondta majd felugrott a helikopterére és eltűnt a senseiekkel együtt. Mind a Starish, mind én, de még Ray is csodálkozva nézett utána.

-Te most komolyan azért jöttél, hogy együtt dolgozzunk? – néztem a kék szeműre. Nagyon hasonlított a szeme színe az enyémre, csak neki tengerkék volt.

-Aha. Amikor említetted, hogy szívesen dolgoznál velem felvetettem az ötletet a kiadómnak és tetszett nekik így intézkedtek is.

-Hé, mi az, hogy csak úgy ide jössz és duettezni akarsz Hikaruval? – támadt neki a chibi. Közben a Starish körbe állt. Ray csak meglepetten pislogott, de még én is meglepődtem. – Ne, hidd ám azt, hogy bízunk benned! Hikaru olyan mintha a húgunk lenne és megvédjük a hozzád hasonló selyemfiúktól.

-Ho- hogy én selyemfiú? – kérdezte akadozva. – Még is mit képzelsz magadról Mr. aligéremelaszázhatvanat uraság? – vágott vissza mire a chibi elkezdett pattogni.

-Kit neveztél te törpének? – kérdezte öklét rázogatva.

-Én semmi ilyet nem mondtam. – mondta nyugodtan félre nézve.

-De utaltál rá! – pattogott tovább. Belőlem itt tört ki a nevetés.

-Ne csak nevess, hanem segíts! A te ötleted volt a duett! – szólt rám Ray.

-Ne- neh haragudjh. – mondtam, miközben próbáltam leállni a nevetéssel. – De az előbbi pillanat olyan Full Metal Alchemistes volt.

-Aha, de most már állítsd le a vérebeid és fogjunk neki. Délután randim van Jessel.

-Már megbocsáss, de nem érnek annyit, hogy a királynő őrző védői legyenek. Bár a chibiben van annyi spiritusz, de nem tudná elsimítani az alvilági ügyeket. – mondtam komolyan.

-Persze, démoni komornyikot ne szerezzek be neked? – forgatta a szemét, de már mosolygott.

-Úgy is mindjárt itt a szülinapom tehát Sebastiant kérném. – jelentettem ki.

-Toronyórát láncostól? – kérdezte szem forgatva.

-Az túl nagy lenne, és nem férne be a szobámba.

-Na, jó most már fogjunk neki. – zárta le a beszélgetést.

-Mit szólnál, ha előbb tartanál egy bemutatót a fiúknak, hogy lássák méltó vagy arra, hogy velem dolgozz. – kacsintottam rá. – Úgy se hallottalak még énekelni. – tettem hozzá.

-Egye fene. – sóhajtotta. Miután bevonultunk az egyik előadóiba Ray neki fogott énekelni. Közben én suttyomban elő vettem a tabletem és lekameráztam.

 _H:Megkaptad? – pötyögtem._

 _A:Igen! Köszi! Tényleg jó a srác! Kár, hogy már van barátnője ;) – érkezett a válasz._

 _H:Ezt már megbeszéltük. – sóhajtottam, miközben bepötyögtem a választ._

 _A:Tudom, de olyan jó ezzel cukkolni._

 _H:Ezt majd este még folytatjuk, most mennem kell._

 _A:Rendben. Aztán ne csavard el a fejét! Ne feled barátnője van! :D – érkezett a válasz mire sötét aurával zártam le a képernyőt._

-Istenem. Vannak, akik sosem változnak. – sóhajtottam. – Nagyon király hangod van. Nem csodálom, hogy egyből leszerződtettek. – néztem fel Rayra.

-Mond, azt, hogy nem tetted fel a videót. – sóhajtott.

-Neeeeem. – nyújtottam el a szót. – Még. – tettem hozzá.

-Nekem mindegy, de a menedzseremnek már nem. – túrt bele a hajába. – Nos, akkor most, hogy bizonyítottam nektek végre elkezdhetnénk dolgozni? Sietnem kéne, mert kettőkor találkozóm van a barátnőmmel, és ha kések, akkor bajban leszek.

* * *

Ray-al dolgozni vicces. Ez a fiú egy lusta zseni így elég érdekes volt együtt dolgozni vele. Miután megmutattam neki a dalt és egyszer elpróbáltuk már fél kettő volt.

-Na, jó akkor holnap találkozunk a stúdióban! Aztán nekem jó legyél és senkiben se tegyél kárt! – búcsúzott. Már az ajtóban voltunk.

-Megérdemelted és erről nem vagyok hajlandó vitát nyitni. Mond csak nem kéne indulnod? Még a végén elkésel! – mosolyogtam rá gonoszan.

-Basszus tényleg! Akkor holnap! Szia! – intett majd a limuzinhoz szaladt.

-Idióta. – csóváltam meg a fejem.

-Egy igen jóképű és jó modorú idióta. – mondta Tomochika.

-Ezzel nem vitatkozom. – bólintottam komoly arccal majd leültem mellé a kanapéra. – Áh, az ötösön a Kuroshitsuji megy létszi hagy nézzem meg! Ma dupla részek mennek! – könyörögtem a vörös hajúnak.

-Oké. – mondta majd átkapcsolt. Így történt, meg, hogy Tomo - chan is bele zúgott Sebastianba. – Ez a pasi… - szólalt meg a második rész végénél.

-Mindhárom évadja fent van a laptopomon. – vigyorogtam rá.

-Akkor mire vársz még? – sürgetett.

-Oké máris hozom!- szaladtam fel a laptopomért. – Talán Ai – chan tud segíteni nekünk. – mondtam és felmentem a legfiatalabb senpai szobájához. Jó kislányhoz méltóan bekopogtam és csak miután engedélyt kaptam nyitottam be. – Ai – chan kéne egy kis… - kezdtem, de amint beléptem a szobába Natsuki a nyakamba vetette magát és elkezdett ölelgetni.

-Szia Hikaru- chan! Olyan cuki vagy! – áradozott, miközben majd megfojtott.

-Erezd már el! – parancsolt rá Ai.

-Köszönöm. – néztem hálásan a kék hajúra.

-Miért jöttél? – kérdezte. Alapvetően jól kijöttem vele is meg Ranmaruval is. Ezért biztos voltam benne, hogy hajlandó lesz nekem segíteni.

-Tomochikaval animézni akarunk, és arra szeretnélek megkérni, hogy segíts rákötni a laptopom a Tv-re. – néztem rá.

-Rendben. – állt fel a gép elöl. – Ti folytassátok, mindjárt jövök. – nézett a két tanítványára. Lekísértem és együtt rákötöttük a laptopot a tv-re. – Mit néztek? – kérdezte, miközben a tv-n igazított valamit és már is bejött a számítógép asztala.

-Kuroshitsuji-t. Mindhárom évada rajta van a gépemen. – válaszoltam, miközben bele mentem az animés mappámba és kikerestem a fekete komornyikot.

-Azta, mennyi anime van rajta. – ámuldozott Tomo.

-Ez semmi. A külső vinyómon is van még jó pár. – mondtam majd elindítottam az első részt. Mire végig néztük mindhárom évadot már, beesteledet. Én előkotortam a telefonomon és tárcsázni kezdtem jó barátnőmet.

 _-Már vártam a hívásod. Mi tartott ennyi ideig? –_ kérdezte üdvözléskép.

 _-Épp Tomochikát szoktattam rá a Black Butlerre. –_ válaszoltam _._

 _-Hm, akkor meg van bocsájtva a késés. –_ hümmögött. A háttérben halottam, hogy a fiúk élénken veszekednek valamin egészen addig amíg Ayu helyre nem rakja őket. Közben a falnak dőlve, mosolyogva hallgattam, ahogyan helyre teszi a három fiút.

 _-Ezek szerint sikerült? –_ kérdeztem.

 _-Igen sikerült, de Castielel nem nagyon beszéltem még. –_ vallotta be _. – És te megoldottad már a nagy talányodat, a vajas kenyérről? –_ kérdezte _._

 _-Azt kell, hogy mondjam, hogy nem. Ezóta sem jöttem re, hogy mi a titka a vajas kenyérnek! –_ mondtam komoly hangon mire elnevette magát _. – Komolyan még mindig nem tudom, miért esik a vajas kenyér egyfolytában a vajas felével a föld felé._

 _-Olyan hülye vagy! –_ kacagott.

 _-Hülyék nélkül unalmas lenne az élet! –_ mondtam mosolyogva _._

Vége


	6. 6 kotta

Jéghercegnő

Lassan nyomtam le az első billentyűt, mintha attól félnék, hogy a hangszer eltűnik, és nem marad mivel kifejeznem magam. Miután meg bizonyosodtam arról, hogy nem fog eltűnni bátrabban próbálgattam. Először lassú aztán gyors dallamokat ismert zeneszerzők egy- egy híres művéből kivett részlet követett. Aztán miután végeztem a bemelegítéssel elkezdtem játszani.

 _Ó, édes szenvedésem  
Mi értelme küzdeni, te újrakezded  
Nem vagyok más, csak egy jelentéktelen élőlény  
Nélküle egy kicsit elveszett vagyok  
Egyedül járkálok a metróban  
Egy utolsó tánc  
Hogy elfelejtsem hatalmas fájdalmam  
Menekülni akarok, s hogy az egész újrakezdődjön  
Ó édes szenvedésem_

 _Felbolygatom az eget, nappal és éjszaka_  
 _A széllel és az esővel táncolok_  
 _Egy kis szerelem, egy csepp méz_  
 _És táncolok, táncolok, táncolok, táncolok, táncolok, táncolok_  
 _És a zajban pedig, futok és félek_  
 _Az én köröm-e ez ?_  
 _Jön a fájdalom..._  
 _Egész Párizsban, önfeledten elveszek_  
 _és elrepülök, repülök, repülök, repülök, repülök_  
 _Csak a remény..._  
 _Hiányodban ezen az úton_  
 _Rendesen küzdök, gürcölök, tenélküled az életem csak egy csillogó dekoráció, értelmetlen_

 _Felbolygatom az eget, nappal és éjszaka_  
 _a széllel és az esővel táncolok_  
 _Egy kis szerelem, egy csepp méz_  
 _és táncolok, táncolok, táncolok, táncolok, táncolok, táncolok_  
 _és a zajban pedig, futok és félek_  
 _Az én köröm-e ez?_  
 _Jön a fájdalom..._  
 _Egész Párizsban, önfeledten elveszek_  
 _És elrepülök, repülök, repülök, repülök, repülök,_

 _Ebben az édes szenvedésben_  
 _Melynek minden bántalmáért megfizettem_  
 _Hallgasd csak mekkora a szívem_  
 _A világ gyermeke vagyok_

 _Felbolygatom az eget, nappal és éjszaka_  
 _A széllel és az esővel táncolok_  
 _Egy kis szerelem, egy csepp méz_  
 _És táncolok, táncolok, táncolok, táncolok, táncolok, táncolok_  
 _És a zajban pedig, futok és félek_  
 _Az én köröm-e ez ?_  
 _Jön a fájdalom..._  
 _Egész Párizsban, önfeledten elveszek_  
 _és elrepülök, repülök, repülök, repülök, repülök_

 _(Indila- Derniére Danse)_

Miközben játszottam a szemem előtt megjelent a csodálatos Párizs. Milyen jó is volt ott lenni… Kicsit hiányzik a régi életem. Most, hogy sztár lettem és a Starishal vagyok egy épületben előjöttek a régi eltitkolt emlékek és egy új érzés. Amikor befejezem a dalt a semmibe meredek, miközben a szememben a régi emlékek játszódnak le, mint valami filmszalag. Kicsit bizonytalanul emelem fel a kezem és helyezem a billentyűre. Nagyot sóhajtok és lecsukom a szemem, hogy átadjam magam a zene hatalmára. Most nem éneklek, csak szimplán átadom magam az érzéseimnek és hagyom, hogy a maszkom lehulljon és az eddig elfojtott érzéseim a billentyűkön keresztül kikívánkozzanak. Nem érdekelt semmi és senki. Most végre igazán önmagam lehettem. Nem kellet megjátszanom magam.

* * *

A próbaterem ajtaja előtt négy fiú állt. Ebből három a terembe kukucskált be, amíg a másik kettő csak hallgatta a kiszűrődő zongorajátékot. A bent ülő fehérhajú lányt teljesen lekötötte a zongora így nem halotta, hogy a leskelődők mit mondanak.

-Elképesztő. – suttogta Cecil. A medálja kéken világított a keze között. – A múzsák keze érintette meg a dalait. – nézett maga elé.

-Olyan, mint Haruka dalai, de még is más. – mondta Ottoya.

-Most olyan más. Olyan mintha a dalain keresztül akarná kifejezni magát. – szólalt meg a leskelődő Shou.

-Ő az igazi. – szólalt meg az eddig csendben leskelődő Shinomiya. Shou meglepetten nézett fel rá, de a szemüveges nem figyelt rá, csak a zongorába belemerült lányt figyelte.

-Azért tűnik úgy, hogy a zenén keresztül fejezi ki magát, mert így is van. – szólalt meg a most érkező Ren, mire Shou és Ittoky ránézett.

-Hogy érted Ren? – nézett rá a piros hajú.

-Úgy, ahogy mondtam. A hölgy nem az igazi arcát mutatta az eddigi fél év alatt nekünk, de már néhányan közülünk látták az igazi arcát. – nézett jelentőségteljesen Natsukira, mire a fiú felé fordult.

-Amikor az első közös munkák volt, az a fotózás. Ott láttam először milyen is az igazi arca. A Fekete Angyalról beszélt nekem. Ha róla beszél mindig olyan őszinte az arca. – mondta a fiú komolyan. – De úgy hiszem egyszer már te is láttad álarc nélkül. – nézett fel a vörös hajúra.

-Valóban és ennek hatására kicsit utána jártam a dolgoknak a hölggyel kapcsolatban. – kezdett bele, mire mindenki figyelme rá szegeződött. – A hölgy, amikor visszajött Amerikából eléggé megváltozott. Zárkózottabb lett.

-Igen ezt én is észrevettem. – tűnődött Shou.

-Utána jártam miért is ment ki konkrétan.

-Te kémkedtél utána? –döbbentek meg.

-Nem vagytok kíváncsiak a hölgy titkára? – kérdezte sejtelmesen, mire mindenki, csöndben figyelt rá. – Amikor megkérdeztem az igazgatót csak annyit árult el, hogy a hölgy egy régi ismerőséhez ment ki rövid időre. Kicsit tovább kutakodtam és kiderítettem, hogy egy velünk egykorú japán lány ez a bizonyos ismerős. Kicsit érdeklődtem nála a mi jéghercegnőnkről.

-És mit mondott? – kérdezte Shou.

-Eleinte a hölgy nem árult el semmit, aztán végül elárult valami fontosat. A hölgy egy igen gazdag családba született és a híres karmester unokája.

-Annak a karmesternek? – kérdezte Ottoya.

-Igen. A hölgy apja híres kaszkadőr és üzletember, amíg az édesanyja híres színésznő.

-Mi? – akadtak ki.

-Híresek a szülei? – kérdezte kissé csodálkozva Cecil.

-Ti mit csináltok? – jelentek meg a senpaiok. A fiúk nem válaszoltak, csak meglepetten néztek rájuk, így a beállt csöndben hallani lehetet a kiszűrődő zongorajátékot és a lány hangját. Reiji arcán meglepődés jelei látszódtak.

 _Elutazunk a holdra - alvás közben megfejtesz egy álmot,_  
 _ami az elhagyott csillagok fényét őrzi_

 _a mosolyt, amit lefeledtél azért, hogy erősebb legyél_  
 _biztos vagyok, hogy együtt megtaláljuk._

 _Kérlek, ébredj rá arra,_  
 _hogy én itt vagyok és várok rád._  
 _Akkor is, hogyha a jövő más lesz,_  
 _én itt vagyok és várok rád_  
 _és kiabálni fogok._  
 _A szívem elnyeli azt a fonalat ami összeköt bennünket_  
 _és az akkor énem visszatér._  
 _Úgyhogy nem kell sírnod._

 _Csendben utazunk - ha kinyújtom a kezemet meg tudlak érinteni._  
 _De hiába, mert te olyan messze vagy az emlékeimben._

 _Még ez a kis fájdalom is értékes számomra._  
 _Ha becsukom a szememet, hallom a hangod._

 _Nézz rám._  
 _Én itt vagyok és várok rád._  
 _Bár elvesztél a süvítő szél miatt._  
 _Én itt vagyok és várok rád._  
 _Nézz fel az égre._  
 _A szívem mindig meg fog védeni._  
 _Ameddig az akkori éned vissza nem tér._  
 _Nem kell sírnod_

 _(Érezz, ne érezz_  
 _Hallgass figyelmesen, hallgass figyelmesen)_  
 _Szélesre kitárt fülek._  
 _Győzd le a rémálmot,_  
 _ebben az örökké tartó pillanatban._  
 _(Ott találsz, meg ahol csend van._  
 _Hallgass figyelmesen, hallgass figyelmesen)_  
 _Hadd, hogy a vér foglyon,_  
 _betöltve a világegyetem_  
 _minden sarkát._

 _Kérlek, ébredj rá arra,_  
 _hogy én itt vagyok és várok rád._  
 _Akkor is, hogyha a jövő más lesz,_  
 _én itt vagyok és várok rád_  
 _és kiabálni fogok._  
 _A szívem elnyeli azt a fonalat ami összeköt bennünket_  
 _és az akkor énem visszatér._  
 _Úgyhogy nem kell sírnod._

 _(Hallgass figyelmesen, hallgass figyelmesen)_  
 _(Hallgass figyelmesen, hallgass figyelmesen)_  
 _(Hallgass figyelmesen, hallgass figyelmesen)_

 _(Nana ending 1)_

A senpaiok összenéztek, de először a barna hajú szólalt meg.

-Ez Hikaru? – kérdezte nehezen, mire a fiúk bólogatni kezdtek. – Hú, a koncertje óta nem halottam, de most még jobb lett. – mondta a barna. – Bár ez a dal olyan… - kezdte, de nem találta a szavakat.

-Szomorú. – fejezte be a mondatott a legfiatalabb senpai. Épp az ajtón keresztül nézte a lányt, aki egy újabb zongorajátékba kezdett.

-Elképesztő. – mondta Reiji. A Kotobuki fiú szinte alig bírta kimondani a szavakat úgy lekötötte a lány játéka. Ranmaru csak nézte a lány miközben felrémlett előtte az egyik beszélgetése a lánnyal.

 _-Még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy szereted a rockot. – nézett a fehérhajú lányra._

 _-Ne ítéld el a könyvet a borítója alapján. – mondta és az ölébe dobott egy CD-t. – Bár nem látszik rajtam, de sokféle műfajt szeretek. A lényeg, hogy a zene nagy hódolója vagyok. – mondta, majd visszarakta a fejhallgatót és tovább írta a kottát._

-Ismerős ez a dal. – szólalt meg a barna hajú senpai. Azóta is ott álltak az ajtónál lecövekelve és a lány zongora játékát hallgatták.

-Ez a legújabb slágere. Az új lemezéről az egyik dala. – mondta egy fagyos hang, mire egy emberként fordultak Casmus felé, aki nem zavartatta magát benyitott a lányhoz, de arra ügyelt, hogy becsukja az ajtót, azonban Kotobuki gyorsabb volt és a lábát az ajtóba tette észrevétlenül. – Hogy állsz az új dalokkal? – kérdezte a lányt, aki abba hagyta a zongorázást és felnézett rá.

-Készen vannak. – felelte a lány.

-Akkor halljuk! – mondta, mire a lány játszani kezdett.

 _Ha egy eltorzult ébredésben a vörös éj leszáll..._

 _A sötétség feltűnik és felidézem emlékeim._

 _A hold árnyéka megrémít._

 _A ragyogás kezd körbefonni._

 _Még ha mindent el is éget, nem hagyom abba az imát, mert várnom kell a holnapra a barátaimmal._

 _Könnyáradat, víz hangszik a kastélyban._

 _Megszerzem a feledés karját_

 _A lélek szomorúságba fullad._

 _A fény feltör és felhasítsa az eget._

 _Éljünk ebben a világban reménnyel._

 _(11 eyes opening)_

A kint hallgatózok szájtátva hallgatták a dalt. Persze volt, aki leplezte csodálatát (Ai - chan és Ranmaru) de voltak kik nem zavarták magukat (Reiji és a Starish).

-Ti mit csináltok? – kérdezte a megjelenő Tokiya mire Shou lerántotta és a Starish tagjai szinte egy emberként pisszegték le.

-Hikaru – chan éppen gyakorol! – suttogta Natsuki. A sötétkék hajú furcsán nézte bandatársait, majd meghallotta a lány hangját. Amint felpillantott és meglátta a résen keresztül a lányt a szája is szétnyílt csodálkozásában. Olyan volt mintha nem a barátságtalan természetű lány ülne ott, hanem egy hófehér hajú hercegnő, aki a hangjával rabul ejtette őt. Az a hideg elegancia, ami a lányról sugárzott teljesen mássá varázsolta.

-Olyan, mint egy jéghercegnő. – szólalt meg halkan Ittoky.

VÉGE


End file.
